Why Me?
by Tora Ryeder
Summary: Sakura gets captured by Sasori and Deidara while they are looking for Sasuke. Not for the faint of heart!


You were walking away from your village, sulking. Sasuke had left two years ago to this day. And it killed you every minute. Naruto always tried to cheer you up, but that never worked. Even Ino tried to make you feel better, but she made no success. How could it, when she was trying to cheer you up while she was depressed at the same time? Everyone had tried to cheer you up, and all had failed. Only your sensei, Kakashi, didn't try to cheer you up. You asked him once, and this was his answer.

'If you want to be comforted, you'll ask me. So, since you haven't asked me, I haven't helped you. Plus, you need to understand this loss. I can guarantee you that this will not me your last heartbreak. There very well may be one that is even worse, so you need to learn how to cope with it.'

He had told you this a year ago, and you didn't really understand the full meaning of it. You had thought about his answer for quite a while, but not until today had it really sunk in. He actually cared about you enough to let you come to him when you needed him. Plus, you were going to have a lot of heartbreaks, but it was hard to comprehend one that was worse than this one right now. 'I guess I'm just going to have to live with it', you thought sadly. Still walking, you found yourself in the forest. 'How did I get here?' you asked yourself. You stood still, and looked around, trying to sense something, anything, which could pose a threat to you.

You stood there for about ten minutes, not sensing anything. Finally, you were satisfied that you were safe, or as safe as a ninja could be, and headed back to the village. You got to where you could see the light of the clearing, so you started to run there, getting exited that you could go home to a nice warm bath. You didn't notice at first, but you got pretty dirty, and you really wanted a bath

As you got closer to the clearing before your village entrance, you felt like you were being watched. You stopped again, and looked around. You heard a whistling, and you didn't know what it was. It only took you a second to figure out what the sound was made by.

A thrown kunai.

You dodged, but not soon enough. The kunai was aimed at your neck, but instead it just grazed your shoulder. Still, it hurt like hell. You crouched and looked around at the area that the kunai came from, but didn't see anything. You moved, as fast as you could, to the village entrance. You were almost to the clearing where the village entrance was, until you felt arms wrap around you and another set of hands cover up your mouth. You screamed, but found that your scream was muffled perfectly. You tried to move to see your captors, but all you saw was a flash of red before you blacked out.

When you woke up, you found yourself in the air, chained. Your arms were chained above your head, stretched out, your legs out in front of you, spread eagle to the point it hurt. Your head was supported to where you had to see your body in the pitiful state it was in. The worse part was you were naked. You were staring at your breasts that were perked; yet still falling over the sides a little. Your pussy was seen only by seeing the hair. You trimmed, but didn't shave it.

You were watching yourself, tears threatening to fall, but you didn't let them. You were a kunoichi (I think that that's what she is). You didn't let anyone, defiantly enemies, see your weaknesses. You closed your eyes, wishing this to be a dream. When you opened them, you were still in that dark, damp room. Your tears came back, and this time, you didn't stop them from falling. It was hopeless. You were going to get raped. You knew that. No one had to tell you that, it was obvious.

For what seemed like hours, but could easily have just been minutes, you waited. Finally, you heard a door open behind you. Because of the chains, you couldn't move, but you could still hear things. You heard two sets of footsteps, and that got you even more worried. The footsteps stopped directly behind you. One set came up closer than the other. You felt something stroke your hair, and you jumped. You knew they heard you jump because the chains rattled.

You heard laughing, and you knew it was the one stroking you because the hand vibrated a little. The hand moved from your hair to your face, and that made you jump again. Another voice laughed, and you growled. "Get your hands off of me! And, who the hell are you?!"

The hand stopped stroking your face, and a second later, your face was red hot with pain. Your head was to the side, and you were wide eyed. You just got slapped! You wanted to hold your face to ease the pain, but you couldn't move your arms an inch. You heard laughing, and your glared. That laughing was getting annoying. But, you didn't dare speak again. You fell silent, and you heard a snickering.

"What do you know, yeah. She finally figured out to stay quiet, un." Your eyes widened. You knew that voice, and that style of talking. 'Deidara', you thought. "That's enough Deidara," you heard the other voice say. Deidara shut up immediately. "Yes Sasori, yeah." 'So, I'm trapped by Sasori and Deidara? Oh god, Im gonna die!' You thought.  
The hand that was still on your face was withdrawn and you heard someone walking to your side. You saw a boy with red hair and emotionless eyes. Even though his eyes were emotionless, you saw a smirk on the boys face. "So, Sakura, right?" You said nothing, just glared at him. He frowned slightly. "Well, are you Sakura or not?" Still, you stayed silent. He obviously grew inpatient as he reached into his cloak and drew out a kunai. You looked at it, wide-eyed, but still didn't say a word. He sighed. "I really don't want to ruin you. You would make such a nice puppet," he said this while dragging his other hand, the one without the kunai, down the length of your body. In between your breast and down to the bushy area of your warmth.

You squirmed, and kept your mouth closed. Sasori looked at you, smirking again, "Answer me, girl. Are you Sakura?" You stayed silent, until he used the kunai and lightly scratched a cross over your nipples and down the valley in between your breasts. You screamed, and you heard Deidara laugh. "Man, she sure can scream, yeah. I wonder, what else can we do to make her do that again, yeah?"

You heard Sasori chuckle softly, "Oh, don't worry, Deidara, we'll do that. Now", he blew cold air on the scratches that he made. "Are you going to answer my question?" You nodded eyes closed tight with pain. It might not have been deep, but he cut one of your most delicate areas. You just hoped that he wouldn't cut your most delicate part. "Good, now, are you Sakura?" You nodded. "What was that?" He blew air on your fresh cuts again. You screamed, "Yes!"

That seemed to satisfy him. "Good, so we got the right girl. Deidara has told me a lot about you, Miss Sakura. How you've tried to make yourself stronger so that you could impress a certain Uchiha. Is that information correct?" You knew by now to answer him, or you could get hurt even more. "Yes," you said meekly. You saw him smirk again. "Good, Sakura. If you keep cooperating, then we can make this enjoyable, instead of painful. Now, where is Sasuke now?" You looked at him. He just asked you something that you would never answer. Sasuke might have betrayed you, but you would never give him up. You still believed in him... Even if everyone else didn't.

Sasori started to frown again, "Sakura, answer me." You still didn't. He sighed. "Fine. And to think, that was our last question, too. Deidara," he looked behind you. "She's all yours for now." You screamed, "No!" Sasori looked at you again. He got right up to your face, "Tell us where he is, Sakura. He betrayed you, he would never do this for you." You heard a scoff from behind, "Yeah, he wouldn't cause he would never get caught like this little tramp did, yeah." Sasori glared at Deidara, "That's enough, Deidara." He shut up immediately. Looking back at you, Sasori sighed and stroked the side of your face in a loving manner. "Please, Sakura. Just tell me where he is. That way, I can be the one to take you. I don't want Deidara to ruin you, you'd make a wonderful addition to my collection..." You widened your eyes, "I will not become a puppet for you, you, you, bastard!"

That did it. Sasori took his hand back and nodded to Deidara, but still stared at you. "Fine then. You will still be mine, Sakura. You're too lovely to set free." Your eyes poured out tears. Somehow, you had just been given a compliment in a threat, but, the threat ruled out the compliment. You were going to be raped, and then turned into a puppet. 'Oh, Sasuke. Why did you have to leave me? Why?' You thought sadly, as Deidara approached you, smirking and taking off his gloves. All you could do was watch since you were chained. The tears kept pouring out, and you saw Deidara wipe them away.

You saw him take off his cloak and saw that all he was wearing was boxers. Your eyes widened in realization. "You knew I wouldn't tell!" Deidara smirked, "Got that right, yeah. You care to much about that pipsqueak, un." You closed your eyes to block out the tears that you knew were about to pour out of your eyes. They knew. They actually expected that they wouldn't get an answer from you. You were predictable to them. Absolutely predictable. You heard one more article of clothing fall, and you knew that Deidara just took off his boxers.

Deidara wasn't slow or anything. He positioned himself and rammed right into you. You snapped your eyes open from shock, but closed them quickly because of the pain and screamed. You were a virgin, and this was one sucky ass first time. Deidara started out quick and slammed into you continuously. Your eyes overflowed with tears. It hurt worse than anything that you had ever felt, and the way that Deidara just kept slamming into you just made it hurt even worse. But, even though you wouldn't admit it, the pain soon turned into pleasure, but Deidara wouldn't let you feel too much pleasure.

While still ramming into you, Deidara licked the scratches that Sasori had given you. He didn't softly lick them like a cat would, but roughly licked and sometimes scraped his teeth against the cuts. You screamed in pain again. "That's it, un," Deidara cooed. "Scream for me, yeah. Scream nice and loud, un." You did just that. You kept screaming and Deidara kept inflicting the pain.

After a little while, you started to feel a weird feeling inside of you. 'No way,' you thought. 'I can not be enjoying this!' But, your body betrayed your thoughts. You started to moan softly, too soft for Sasori to hear, but loud enough for Deidara to hear. "What do ya know, yeah. The little slut IS enjoying this, yeah!" You teared up, ashamed. You yourself weren't enjoying this, but your body actually was. It was as if your mind and body were two separate people, and the body was in control over the mind.

You felt Deidara stiffen, and you then felt his seed spill into you. You were disgusted by this. If you had his child, you would never forgive yourself. But, then again, you were going to become a puppet, so, what did it matter? You still hadn't cum, but Deidara drew back and you saw him put on his clothes. He left the room, leaving you hanging there, alone with Sasori. You, even though you wouldn't admit it, were on the edge. Just one or two minutes more, and you would cum, but you would never admit that.

You heard Sasori walk over to you, and you saw him smile at you. He was fully clothed, but that didn't mean anything to you. That didn't mean that he still couldn't hurt you. Sasori lowered himself to where he was looking at your exposed warmth, and he laughed lightly. "What do you know, you're wetter than I thought that you would be Sakura." You blushed. What could you say? Your body enjoyed what it was getting, even if you yourself weren't. Sasori didn't say another word, but lifted his hands and spread your lower lips apart. You jolted and he lightly laughed again. You felt how gentle he was being, and started to think about betraying Sasuke. You were pulled out of your thoughts when you felt something warm and wet play with your clit. You jolted and swallowed a moan that was threatening to come out.

Sasori noticed this and pressed harder with his tongue. This time, you couldn't stop the moan that escaped your throat. Sasori chuckled and the vibrations and air sent you over the edge. You moaned loudly while cumming into Sasori's mouth. You felt him swallow the cum, and you saw him rise. You looked at him with dazed eyes. He laughed again, still a quiet laugh. You felt him go to your side and unchain your head. Your head rolled to the side, but, surprisingly, it didnt fall into the open air. Your head hit a table. You were confused as you felt yourself being lowered onto the table, and got chained there.

As this was done, you heard Sasori cooing words that you didnt understand, but you knew that they were comforting because of his tone. When your eyes finally focused, Sasori was over you with tools that you knew would make you a puppet. Your eyes brimmed with tears once again, but Sasori kissed them away. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, Sakura. You are beautiful now, but soon, you will be a true symbol of art. A Beauty that shall last forever." Sasori stuck you with a needle and you started to fall asleep.

You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to fall asleep, but not before muttering one final sentence as a mortal. "Sasuke is in the Sound village, with the Sanin." With that last sentence, you fell into your last sleep, before waking up as a puppet. A puppet to live with Sasori forever.

And you were okay with that.

LISTEN. THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO BE A DEIDARA LOVEY ONESHOT. THE RAPE WAS STILL GONNA HAPPEN, BUT IT WOULD BE DEIDARA AT THE END, NOT SASORI. BUT, I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH STUFF WITH DEIDARA RIGHT NOW, SO, I DECIDED TO MAKE IT A LOVEY DOVEY SASORI. DONT LIKE IT? TOUGH LUCK!!


End file.
